


Christmas punishment

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, Erik is a professor, Established Relationship, M/M, Telepathic Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Спустя минуту он, конечно же, жалеет о сказанном, однако Чарльз уже раздраженно пыхтит и вылетает из их комнаты, что хлопок дверью еще долго отдается в голове Эрика... А потом Ксавьер ведет себя как обычно и больше не поднимает эту тему, что Магнето даже забывает об этом инциденте… до этого момента.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [above_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/gifts).



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5161159

Эрик нервно оттягивает воротник серой водолазки, чувствуя, как по щекам и шее распространяется яркий румянец, словно в воду капнули пару капель вишневой краски. Руки крепко впиваются в краешек письменного стола, а сквозь голос прорывается дрожь, норовя с головой выдать состояние Леншерра прямо перед любопытствующими взглядами полсотни студентов. В мысли проникает свистящий шепот, и сразу хочется втянуть голову в плечи, потому что кажется, что горячее дыхание опаляет уши. Однако это лишь игра воображения, наглая подлянка собственного разума, с которой приходится бороться прямо в середине лекции по _Ментальным методам воздействия на живых существ_ и расправлять шире плечи, пытаясь не показать вида, что в голове мелькают крайне непристойные картинки с участием Чарльза. Эрик ни за что бы ни подумал, что когда-нибудь примерный и добропорядочный директор школы в лице его возлюбленного не только будет использовать на нем свою силу, но и привлекать ее для столь неприличных целей.  
  
А все почему? — просто у его любимого крайне неверные и опошленные представления о мести. Эрик же не виноват, что не питает особой любви к Рождеству, в то время как сам Чарльз приходит в неописуемый восторг от одного лишь упоминания имбирных человечков и чулках на каминной полке.  
До Рождества еще больше двух недель, а Чарльз уже во всю организовывает масштабную подготовку к празднованию, нагружая работой абсолютно всех в школе.  
Магнус с помощью своей силы строит во дворе ледяные скульптуры и два раза в день бегает покрывать их новым морозным слоем, чтобы те не растаяли, — но все же один раз получает нагоняй от Ксавьера, когда забывает это сделать, и в результате вся зеленая лужайка заднего двора школы по щиколотку погружается в воду.  
Эвен с Исаком курируют проведение Тайного Санты, гарантируя полную анонимность участвующим, — когда, под напором Чарльза, Эрик соглашается на эту «дурацкую детскую забаву», и ему достается чертов Старк, каким-то боком нагрянувший вместе со Стивом «в гости», он готов придушить норвежских засранцев собственными руками, потому что даже ему не могло так «повезти».  
Луи провозглашает себя «повелителем елей» и выращивает в главном холле, прямо посреди плиточного пола, огромную зеленую красавицу, упирающуюся под самый потолок. (А Логан, который лично нанимал рабочих для укладки той самой плитки, чуть было не скручивает тому шею.)  
Гарри «выдувает» из воздуха переливающиеся шары и стеклянные шишки для украшения ели, а еще преподносит Томлинсону литое сердце на веревочке, отчего тот наливается румянцем и смущенно прикусывает губу.  
На Кейтлин возлагается обязанность добавить в праздничное меню любимое блюдо каждого, кто находится на территории школы, и подходит она к этому… очень уж ответственно. Эрик тогда рычит «штоллен», а Чарльз мило улыбается, вытирает ладонью свои влажные губы и просит в следующий раз стучать.  
  
И ладно, Эрик готов терпеть подобную активность студентов и даже закрывать глаза на кричаще-уродливые свитера Чарльза с оленями и лакричными палочками, которые тот начинает носить каждый день. Однако «прозрачный намек» Ксавьера на то, чтобы вместе с ним нарядить ель (и Эрика воротит от одного этого слова) у них в комнате, добивает неокрепшую психику Леншерра окончательно, и тот громко и со вкусом психует, в красках описывая свое отношение к этой затее и его «любовь» к Рождеству в целом.  
Спустя минуту он, конечно же, жалеет о сказанном, однако Чарльз уже раздраженно пыхтит и вылетает из их комнаты, что хлопок дверью еще долго отдается в голове Эрика. Тот с прищуром смотрит на коробки с украшениями возле кровати, подавляя желание отыскать среди них металлические элементы и раскрошить на мелкие кусочки, и ногой отпинывает их под кровать, лелея в глубине души мысль, что так там они и пролежат до конца… столетия. А потом Ксавьер ведет себя как обычно и больше не поднимает эту тему, что Магнето даже забывает об этом инциденте… до этого момента.  
  
До момента, когда Чарльз, черт его дери, Ксавьер залезает в его голову прямо посреди учебного дня и подкидывает ему пошлые картинки со своим участием.  
  
 _Ксавьер непристойно улыбается и провокационно прогибается в спине, упираясь руками о матовую поверхность письменного стола. Он откидывает голову назад, обнажая свое алебастровое горло, кажущееся таким беззащитным, словно фарфоровым, но в то же время вызывающим желание грубо впиться в него зубами, оттягивая кожу, посасывая, целуя, лаская, ставя знак принадлежности._  
  
Изгибы его точеного тела так и манят к себе прикоснуться, подразнивая Эрика своими плавными линиями. Будь он поэтом, непременно блеснул бы сравнением со стебельком экзотического цветка, покачивающего под порывами майского ветра, но он просто не может сосредоточиться, в голове бьется одно единственное — ЧарльзЧарльзЧарльз. Негодник, который, сидя в своем уютном кабинете, врывается в его сознание прямо посреди лекции, фантазируя о них.  
  
 _К талии Эрика прикасаются кончики пальцев, а сам он почему-то оказывается уже с оголенным торсом. Хочется рассмеяться, потому что терпение именно в интимном плане никогда не было присуще такому спокойному и рассудительному в обычной жизни Ксавьеру. Однако смешок так и застревает где-то в горле, когда между ног нагло втискивается чужая коленка, и давление на пах кажется таким реальным…_ что Леншерру приходится резко развернуться к доске — то, что благодаря Чарльзу происходит в его голове, отражается и на его теле.  
  
По классу проносится шепоток, и Эрик глубоко вдыхает, начиная рисовать мелом какую-то схему, надеясь, что студенты поведут себя как обычно, желая поскорее уйти на перерыв, и не станут задавать лишних вопросов.  
  
— А какая разница между контролем разума и контролем сознания? — нагло прерывает Эрика на полуслове Лэндон, на голове которого покачивается раздражающий колпак санта-клауса — такими головными уборами Чарльз щедро снабдил всех желающих, вызвав у Леншерра непроходящую изжогу от обилия красно-белого на квадратный метр.  
  
Эрик пытается незаметно выдохнуть, позволяя глазам слегка прикрыться, а ресницам быстро-быстро затрепетать. Мысли растекаются в разные стороны, словно вылезающее из кадушки дрожжевое тесто, никак не желая собираться в одну кучу, и кто бы знал, с каким усилием Леншерру удается ответить на, казалось бы, совершенно простой вопрос по своему предмету, особенно когда…  
  
 _…Наглая ладошка Чарльза поглаживает его по низу живота, прямо возле самого краешка брюк, и мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются, а бедра делают рывок вперед, чтобы уже, черт возьми, почувствовать заветное трение._  
  
Эрик все еще пытается взять себя в руки, пытается контролировать реакцию своего тела, сдерживать хрипы и стоны, чтобы их ненароком не услышали студенты, _дети_. Он даже пробует изменить фантазию на свой лад, оттолкнуть Ксавьера, представить себе что-то другое, игнорировать мелькающие картинки, но тщетно. Это как потерять пульт от телевизора и не иметь возможности переключить канал — он бы даже сказал, _порно-канал_ со включенной запредельной громкостью, пока за соседней стенкой располагается детский сад. Именно так себя и чувствует Эрик.  
  
Стыд окрашивает красной акварелью бледные щеки, а брюки плотно давят на уже давно вставший член, что хочется просто наплевать на все рамки приличия и уже запустить руки в трусы или хотя бы расстегнуть молнию, потому что с каждой новой картинкой, подкидываемой Чарли, возбуждение только возрастает.  
  
 _Пальцы, обхватившие его член, кажутся настолько реальными,_ что Эрик непроизвольно сжимает руку в кулак, разламывая мел на две половинки, — студенты бросают на него подозрительные взгляды, а особо внимательные косятся на его пах. _Тепло чужой ладони обжигает кожу, поднимается вверх и скручивается где-то в животе в плотную пружину, от которой так просто не избавишься. Рука Чарльза движется вверх-вниз, а наглые подушечки пальцев то и дело касаются его головки. Голова кружится покруче, чем от любого горячительного напитка, а венки на члене уже обводятся языком, заставляя бедра дрожать и нетерпеливо толкаться вперед._  
  
И да, Эрик запросто может «нащупать» даже сквозь нескончаемые коридоры часы на руке Чарльза, или вставки в его любимой перьевой ручке, или даже винтик в кожаном кресле; он может заставить браслету сжаться на тонкой руке Ксавьера, рухнуть под ним стул… но загвоздка в том, что он _не хочет его останавливать_. И Чарльз об этом прекрасно знает, знает и специально провоцирует, дразнит, будто водит перышком по обнаженной коже, задерживаясь на чувствительных сосках, и вовремя убирает руку, стоит Эрику начать извиваться.  
  
Леншерр в тайне упивается своей ролью «ведомого» и нарочно всячески провоцирует любимого проявлять характер — ведь в таком случае секс превращается в неконтролируемый всплеск эмоций и страсти, а фейерверки еще несколько часов не желают покидать разнеженные и расслабленные после оргазмов тела, отдаваясь неконтролируемой дрожью.  
  
Когда _в него пытается проникнуть палец Чарльза_ , Эрик понимает, что больше не выдержит. Выдержка напоследок машет ручкой и обещает вернуться еще нескоро. Он отпускает студентов, получая от них кучу непонимающих взглядом, — ведь где это видано, сам металлокинетик гонит подростков с лекции — и буквально на буксире тянет Чарльза за руку, благодаря все тем же часам.  
  
Стоит Ксавьеру оказаться в классе, как, повинуясь силе Эрика, дверной замок звонко щелкает, радостно сообщая о том, что теперь-то уж точно им никто не помешает, отчего Леншерр тут же натягивает на лицо такую ухмылку, от которой нервно вздрагивают студенты в коридорах. Чарльз тоже вздрагивает, но не от страха, как ученики, а от предчувствия скорой расплаты за свою самодеятельность и опасения за сохранность своей… филейной части. Он пытается пригладить торчащие волосы и сохранять невозмутимость, но только Эрик уже медленной поступью подбирается к нему все ближе и ближе, а в животе у Чарльза все скручивается от предвкушения, словно внутренности решают восторженно переплестись во французскую косичку. Молния на брюках Ксавьера ползет вниз по пристальным взглядом сизых глаз, и Чарльз делает контрольный выстрел — рисует перед взором любимого новую картинку, _где Леншерр тянет его за волосы, что есть силы вбиваясь в него сзади_. Он передает весь спектр эмоций, который Эрик может при этом чувствовать, начиная от крепко сжимающихся мышц вокруг его члена и заканчивая щекочущей струйкой пота, стекающей по его виску.  
  
У Эрика подкашиваются ноги от увиденного, а глаза загораются опасным огнем, и все его нутро затопляет одно-единственное желание — немедленно, прямо сейчас, не теряя ни секунды… _превратить увиденное в реальность_.  
  
Его руки собственнически сжимают зад Чарльза, проникая под брюки, которые ослабленной тряпкой болтаются у самого основания паха, не придерживаемые больше молнией и пуговицей.  
  
— Решил, что это весело? — шипит Эрик, ведя носом дорожку по его щеке и скуле. — Вот так вот дразнить меня посреди лекции?  
  
Предполагалось, что это Чарльз будет наказывать Эрика, а вовсе не наоборот, но... Ксавьер сможет сделать это и в следующий раз, верно? Поэтому он быстро облизывает губы, еле слышно выдавливая из себя:  
— Ты сам напросился, надо было мне помочь.  
  
Эрик рычит и впивается в податливый рот любимого, кружа вокруг его языка и то и дело прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами. Надави он чуть сильнее — и потечет теплая струйка крови, скатываясь по подбородку, — но он этого не делает, придерживаясь того самого баланса между болью и наслаждением, злостью и похотью, заставляя Чарльза лишь хныкать ему в рот и тереться возбужденным членом о его бедро.  
  
Трусы летят вслед за брюками, а за ними и галстуки, и рубашка Чарльза, — свою Леншерр оставляет, лишь полностью расстегнув ее. Ксавьер садится голым задом на стол Эрика, прямо на тест какой-то студентки, и тот встает между его расставленными ногами, которые тут же обхватывают его за талию. Эрик мучительно медленно водит по члену Чарльза, всасывая кожу на чувствительной шее и покусывая за ушком, а тот рассекает его спину острыми коготками, как ладони рассекают солоноватую воду океана.  
  
Все происходящее напоминает сцену из какого-нибудь порнофильма, где профессор зажимает после лекции своего студента и берет прямо на своем столе, заваленном бумагами. Идея настолько нравится Эрику, что его мысль врывается Чарльзу в сознание, и тот смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом, бормоча:  
— Не переживай, в следующий раз ты трахнешь меня по этому сценарию.  
  
Эрик гортанно стонет от одной только мысли об этом — или же это из-за проворной руки Ксавьера, которая начинает двигаться по его члену, кружа большим пальцем вокруг головки?  
Все становится неважным, потому что они дрочат друг другу в едином ритме, соприкасаясь лбами и шумно дыша друг другу в губы. Члены налиты раскаленной сталью и из-за быстрого трения обжигают руки, что не помогает даже слюна.  
  
Небольшой тюбик со смазкой, который Эрик никогда не выкладывает из кармана, и в необходимости наличия которого всегда сомневается Чарльз (несмотря на то, что раз за разом убеждается в его крайней полезности в… _особых_ случаях), приходит на помощь и в этот раз, когда внутрь Чарльза проникают смазанные пальцы Леншерра.  
Эрик никак не может побороть ухмылку, и Чарльз, лежа на столе и приподнимаясь на локтях, угрожающе прищуривается:  
  
— Даже не вздумай сейчас ничего сказать, — он хочет звучать властно, но это немножко трудно, особенно учитывая то, что Эрик уже двумя пальцами поглаживает его внутренние стенки и вот-вот добавит третий, поэтому неудивительно, что голос немного дает соловья.  
  
— И не думал об этом, — скалится Эрик и тянется за еще одним поцелуем.  
Голова Чарльза со стуком падает назад, ударяясь о деревянную поверхность, что эхом отдается в пустом кабинете, и следом сразу же раздается стон, такой громкий и такой сладкий, что Эрик даже опасается, как бы их ни услышали, но тем не менее чувствует, как удовлетворение от собственных действий и реакции любимого на него теплом разливается по венам.  
  
Чарльз уже собирается, задыхаясь, отпустить шутку про его чрезмерную гордость собой, как в сознание врываются мысли десятки разных личностей, которые _собираются прямо перед дверью_! Скоро должна начаться следующая лекция, и студенты один за другим подтягиваются к нужному кабинету!..  
  
— Эрик, — шепчет он. — Черт, Эрик, — давится он стоном, пытаясь выдавить из себя предупреждение.  
  
— Вот так, малыш, видишь, что я с тобой делаю. Давай, не сдерживайся, только что ты был куда громче.  
  
Проходит всего мгновение, и Леншерр уже направляет свой член к его входу, медленно проникая внутрь. И Чарльз думает _да пошло оно к черту_ и грубо врывается в сознания учащихся, внушая им мысль, что они будут ждать столько, сколько надо, пока дверь не откроется, и что они совсем-совсем ничего не слышат, что происходит в кабинете. Он вкладывает в приказ все свои силы, потому что сосредоточиться, когда в тебя миллиметр за миллиметром входит член, не очень-то и просто.  
  
И только лишь обезопасив его и Эрика репутацию и отпустив себя, Ксавьер в полной мере чувствует охватывающее его с ног до головы наслаждение. Секунда за секундой темп наращивается, заставляя выгибаться в спине и подмахивать бедрами. Эрик, весь потный, удерживает ноги Чарльза под коленями и двигается резко и прерывисто, а полы расстегнутой рубашки качаются в такт движениям.  
  
Кажется, что какой-то искусный пианист играет на их нервных окончаниях, нажимая на все клавиши подряд, отчего наслаждение скапливается не только в районе живота, но и распространяется на все тело… и даже душу. Потому что именно в предоргазменные секунды мир словно застывает, и два сердца бьются в унисон, сбрасывают с себя каждодневную язвительность, обиды по пустякам, налетом усталости от прожитого рабочего дня… Все становится неважным, за исключением любимого человека, который делит с тобой этот момент.  
  
С последней фрикцией Эрик замирает глубоко внутри Чарльза, который размазывает по своему животу белесые капельки. В ушах у обоих стоит гул, а сердце бьется в районе горла, и сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы притянуть друг друга в объятия, не обращая внимания на жесткую поверхность стола и загубленные, смятые листы с проверочными работами студентов.  
  
Они дают себе несколько сладких минут, чтобы прийти в себя и понежится в руках друг друга, не произнося ни слова, потому что они им и не нужны — Чарльз посылает в голову Эрика одно-единственное слово: _люблю_. И Леншерр всерьез обещает пересмотреть свое мнение насчет Рождества. В конце концов, не так уж и плоха традиция украшать все доступные поверхности.  
  
И быть может, он даже расскажет Чарльзу, куда дел он целую коробку с елочными игрушками…


End file.
